The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The Maillard reaction is responsible for producing much of the color and flavor in processed foods, such as those produced during the typical heating, cooking, frying, baking, or roasting steps that accompany the production of breads, cereals, potato snacks, and pastries. It has also been found that acrylamide is formed in these heated carbohydrate-rich foods (Tareke, E. et al., 50 J. Agric. Food Chem., 4998-5006 (2002). Although further research is needed to assess what health effects, if any, may result from human consumption of acrylamide at the levels commonly found in cooked foods, some consumers have voiced concern.
Asparagine, a major amino acid found in cereals (grains) and potatoes, is thought to be the significant player in acrylamide production (Yaylayan, V. A. et al., 51 J. Agric. Food Chem., 1753-1757 (2003); and Becalski, A. et al., 51 J. Agric. Food Chem., 802-808 (2003)). Asparagine has an amide group attached to a chain of two carbon atoms. The degradation of the amino acids in the presence of dicarbonyl products from the Maillard reaction causes the amino acid to become decarboxylated and deaminated to create an aldehyde. When glucose and asparagine are reacted at elevated temperatures, particularly those above 100° C., more typically above 120° C., and usually above 185° C., substantial levels of acrylamide may be produced (Elmore, J. S. et al., 51 J. Agric. Food Chem., 4782-4787 (2003)).
The levels of acrylamide vary considerably between foodstuffs within food groups, but potato chips and French fries generally contain high levels compared to many other food groups. Prior to 2002, the average acrylamide content in potato chips was about 1000 μg/kg and in French fries was about 500 μg/kg. Other food groups that may contain high levels of acrylamide include crisp bread, breakfast cereals, fried potato products, biscuits, and certain cookies and snacks.
Common solutions to reduce acrylamide formation can be expensive or deleterious to the taste quality of the food. For example, asparaginase is an enzyme that is effective in reducing acrylamide formation during cooking by, for example, converting the asparagine to aspartic acid, which does not react to produce acrylamide (See, WO 2004/0086597). However, this approach adds significant material cost and often requires separate dosing and mixing systems. Other approaches limit the browning reaction during cooking as a means of also reducing acrylamide formation (See, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0224066). Lowering pH by use of food grade acids such as citric acid, lowering the reducing sugar content, or lowering the cooking temperature are also illustrative of the approaches taken to reduce acrylamide (WO 2004/028278; WO 2004/075655; and WO 2004/075656). Unfortunately, approaches that limit browning typically alter the appearance and flavor of the food by removing color and the pleasant caramelized flavor notes that make the food taste enjoyable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a method for reducing the level of acrylamide in foods. The method avoids alteration of the cooked food product appearance and flavor. It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide food products having reduced levels of acrylamide.